


A Tale of Two Princes

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry Osborn just wants to find his mysterious prince from the midnight ball-Day 7: Midnight Ball
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Tale of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



The midnight balls in October were a highlight in Prince Harry’s life. He could pretend to be someone he was not for the night. He would hide behind a mask. As he walked through the crowds as if he was like them he stumbled upon a young gentleman who was charming another boy. The other boy wasn’t having it but when his brown eyes turned to Harry’s the prince let out a gasp. He recognized those eyes. The boy didn’t recognize him though. 

“You are a nice sight,” the boy said looking at hazel eyes. 

“I get that a lot,” Harry told him. 

“Dance with me?” the boy said. Harry agreed. They danced for a while as they laughed as the early morning continued to come and the morning sky started to show.

“It was fun dancing with you,” the boy said.

“What is your name?” Harry asked. He had seen the boy somewhere. He had to be a prince. Harry knew that much. 

“I am but a memory that you will have to keep to yourself when you are alone,” the boy said with a smile. He disappeared into the crowd as Harry watched the love of his life leave him in the cold. 

~

Harry wanted to find his prince. The one he lost at the ball. The boy had to be from the upper class like him because he wore the attire of the upper class. His knight, Peter rolled his eyes as he talked about the night with his prince.

“What if he just borrowed a wealthy man’s clothes?” Peter suggested. “He could be a servant or a knight with access to a prince’s wardrobe.” 

“I saw his eyes. I know him,” Harry said.

“I think you wanted to know him so you pretended that you knew him but in all reality, he is just a fling that you will never see again,” Peter said. 

“A fling is more than a couple hours,” Harry said. Peter was agitated about something.

“Why do you care so much about this one boy that you meet at some silly dance?” Peter asked.

“Because that boy stole my heart and I would like it back,” Harry said.

“Well, what if he won’t allow you to take it back?” Peter asked.

“Then I might have to lock him up until he does,” Harry said. Peter’s cheeks turned red as he excused himself to leave Harry alone for a bit and let another person watch the prince. Harley stopped him.

“Are you doing okay?” Harley asked. Peter nodded.

“I went to the Midnight Ball in my father’s old clothes from before the kingdoms merged,” Peter said. Harley knew about Peter being a prince before his parents died in an attack.

“What happened?” Harley asked.

“I met this guy and I fell in love with him, but I can’t have him without admitting to my past,” Peter said. 

“Must be an amazing guy,” Harley said.

“You have no idea,” Peter said. “He is smart, funny, gorgeous, and he says he likes me.” Harley froze at that. Peter had talked to this guy recently. He could see it in his eyes.

“Why not just tell him you love him?” Harley asked.

“Because I’m a knight and he is a…” Peter stopped.

“A lord?” Harley supplied.

“A prince,” Peter corrected as he looked at his friend knowing that Harley would figure out who he loved. 

“You should tell him before he figures out it was you. You know the next midnight ball is coming up,” Harley reminded him. Peter nodded but felt nervous. Would he even go to the ball? He could avoid it and skip it but he was scared in a way. He kinda wanted to be able to dance with Harry again. 

~

Harry arrived at the midnight ball looking for his prince. The boy with the brown eyes. He didn’t know who he was but he would find him. 

“You seem to be looking for someone,” a voice said. He turned to see his prince looking handsome as the last time.

“I’m surprised you showed up,” Harry said.

“And miss the chance to dance the night away?” Peter said watching as his prince looked ready to kiss him. He didn’t think he would be ever able to let go if he did. Harry pulled him close as the brown eyes met his hazel eyes.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you again my prince,” Harry said.

“I’m no prince,” Peter said. Harry thought for a minute before he asked his next question.

“Then who are you,” Harry asked.

“I was a prince but my title left when I had to go undercover as a blacksmith’s nephew instead of the prince of one of the many kingdoms,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he looked at Peter’s lips. He moved closer and Peter didn’t stop him like he knew he should. Harry’s lips touched his as he kissed Peter as if Peter was the last person in the world. Peter felt safe in Harry’s arms at that moment. He let the kiss happen knowing he would regret it tomorrow. Harry pulled away looking at his prince. 

“Let me have tonight with you,” Harry said. Peter nodded because he could not say no to his prince. He couldn’t lose him again.

~

Peter woke in his prince’s arms with the mask covering their faces. He kissed his prince’s cheek before he got up and disappeared from the room. He had almost left when two knights blocked his path. Harley was one of them.

“What right do you have to be in the castle?” the other knight said.

“It’s alright Gwen,” Harley said. “You should leave before you make a bigger mess of things.” Peter nodded as he ran off from the castle and from his love. 

~

Harry awoke and saw his bed was empty. He got dressed and asked his knights if they had seen his prince. Gwen was the first one to say something.

“Harley let him leave this morning. I guess they know each other because Harley seemed annoyed that he was leaving the castle like he was,” Gwen said. Harry looked for Harley. Once he found the man he asked him to follow him to the garden. Once he knew no one was around he looked at Harley desperate to know who his prince was. 

“Gwen said you know the boy who left the kingdom. I must know who he is,” Harry said. Harley looked at him like he didn’t want to be there.

“His birth name is Prince Peter of the Spider Kingdom, but he just goes by Sir Peter Parker now,” Harley said. Harry froze when he heard his favorite knight’s name. Peter had known. He had let him talk about him and didn’t tell him. 

“Send him to the throne room when he comes in this morning,” Harry said, walking off without Harley. He was annoyed. His knight was his lover. A prince. He wanted answers from the boy himself. Harry sat on his throne waiting. Peter came in looking like a mess as he saw his prince.

“Sir Keener said you request an audience with me,” Peter said. Harry stood up and moved closer which surprised the knight. 

“I trusted you with all my secrets yet you could never tell me you were a prince. My prince,” Harry said looking at the boy. Peter went to try to defend himself but he didn’t know how to tell Harry the truth without him getting upset.

“I deserve any punishment you chose for me, my prince,” Peter said. 

“You will get out of your knight’s uniform and wear something proper for a prince for starters,” Harry said. Peter looked at him confused.

“Excuse me,” Peter said.

“Well my lover cannot be putting his life at risk when I need him to help me make decisions,” Harry said. Peter looked into the other boy’s eyes before he moved closer and kissed him. Harry pulled him close as the two held onto each other. Two princes finding love in the wildest of places. 


End file.
